icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Christian
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Burlington, ON, CAN | draft = 23rd overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2011 }} Jeff Christian (born July 30, 1970 in Burlington, Ontario) is a retired Canadian ice hockey Left Winger. He played 18 games in the National Hockey League for the New Jersey Devils, Pittsburgh Penguins and the Phoenix Coyotes. Playing career Christian was drafted 23rd overall by the New Jersey Devils in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft and played two games for New Jersey during the 1991-92 season, scoring no points. He mostly spent his tenure in the American Hockey League with the Utica Devils and then the Albany River Rats. He then went on to play 15 games for the Pittsburgh Penguins over three seasons, scoring 2 goals and 2 assists during the 1996-97 season. He mostly played for the Cleveland Lumberjacks where he posted huge numbers, including 40 goals and 40 assists in 66 games during the 1996-97 IHL season. Christian played one more game in the NHL for the Phoenix Coyotes before spending two more years in the IHL for the Houston Aeros and back with the Lumberjacks. Christian then moved to Europe, spending four seasons in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga for the Krefeld Pinguine, DEG Metro Stars and the Hannover Scorpions. He then spent one season in the Elite Ice Hockey League in the United Kingdom for the Sheffield Steelers. Christian moved back to North America, joining the CHL's Youngstown Steelhounds before joining the Tulsa Oilers. After two very successful seasons with the Tulsa Oilers, Jeff joined his latest CHL team and became the first player in team history for expansion team the Missouri Mavericks, for the 2009-10 season. Jeff has served as player/assistant coach during his tenure in the CHL. On September 11, 2010, he signed a deal to play for the Mississippi RiverKings, as they play in Southaven, Mississippi, which is located twenty minutes away from Memphis, Tennessee, where his daughter Ryan, who has been fighting cancer, is being treated at St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. On February 22, 2011, the RiverKings waived Christian, but he was picked up on waivers the next day by the Evansville IceMen, also of the Central Hockey League. Personal life Born in Burlington, Ontario, Jeff spent the first 7 years of his life in the tough east end of Hamilton, Ontario where he later trained at the famous McGory's boxing gym as a teen. Son of Hamilton Tiger-Cats Tight End Gord Christian, Jeff moved to the small village of Mount Hope and played hockey year round with his five brothers. Three of these brothers, Gord, Brandon and Michael played professional hockey. Jeff started the Jeff Christian Charitable Foundation that currently benefits children in the Tulsa area. After being signed with the Missouri Mavericks, he lived in the Kansas City suburb of Blue Springs, Missouri with his wife, Dorie and daughter, Ryan. Jeff's daughter Ryan was diagnosed with Pediatric Adrenalcortical Carcinoma, a rare cancer, and on March 13, 2010, the Missouri Mavericks hosted a Ryan Christian Lund Fund Auction to help with expenses for treatment. Christian retired after the 2010-2011 Central Hockey League season.. After retiring, Christian and his family then moved back to the Kansas City suburb of Blue Springs, Missouri. References }} External links * Category:Born in 1970 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Barons (2001–2006) players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:DEG Metro Stars players Category:Hamilton Canucks players Category:Hannover Scorpions players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Krefeld Pinguine players Category:Las Vegas Thunder players Category:London Knights alumni Category:Missouri Mavericks players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Owen Sound Platers alumni Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Sheffield Steelers players Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Utica Devils players Category:Youngstown Steelhounds players